


Four First Dates that Weren't, and One That Was

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four First Dates that Weren't, and One That Was

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a month ago, and I just realized that I never posted it here. Well, here it is now.

_1\. Vampires_

Their first date didn't happen. They had it all planned out.

"You and me, movies, 8 o'clock," Caroline said. "We'll do something normal, for once."

Elena supposed there should have been something strange about all of this. She thought that, even after everything they had been through, it should feel weird, Caroline asking her out. On a real date. Mostly she felt like it was about time.

But their first date didn't happen.

She knew the moment she came down the stairs and saw Alaric, Damon, and Stefan standing in the foyer.

"We'll, aren't you all dressed up," Damon teased. She was wearing a nice dress, not too nice though. Just enough to impress Caroline, without looking too out of place at the theatre.

"I'm going out," she said, though she already knew she wasn't.

"'Fraid not," Alaric said.

Elena sighed. "What is it this time?"

Damon was the only one to make the connection when they meet up with Caroline 20 minutes later. He grinned at the two of them knowingly and earned himself a slap from both girls.

_2\. Accidents_

Their second first date doesn't happen either, if it could be called a second.

"That little café that just opened on Peach St," Elena suggested over the phone. "I hear their apple pie is to die for."

"Aww, but I'm already dead," Caroline said, with a fake pout. Elena rolled her eyes. "I'll pick you up after school and we'll head over?"

"Sounds good," Elena said as she pulled a cute skirt and top out of her closet and hung up the phone.

But their second date didn't happen either.

They were in Mr. Saltzman's class near the end of the day. Usually, Elena didn't much mind the class, in fact, she'd grown to love it, with Alaric as teacher. But today, she just wanted school to be over.

It didn't help that Caroline kept sending her flirty looks from across the room.

Elena smiled back as the phone rings. Class stopped for a moment.

"Mr. Saltzman?" Bonnie asked, as he hung up the phone. "Are you okay?"

Elena tore her gaze away from Caroline to see a combination of shock and fear on Alaric's face.

"Class dismissed," he said. "Elena."

Elena stayed back as the rest of the class filed out, surprised by their sudden freedom. Alaric waited until everyone was gone before speaking.

"Jeremy was in an accident," he said.

" _What_?"

"They said he's okay, he's in the hospital now."

Caroline was waiting for her in the hallway when she and Alaric came out of the classroom.

"I'll drive," she said, knowing Elena was in no state to do so herself.

Jeremy was fine. His arm was broken in three places and on far more painkillers than Elena would have liked, but he was fine.

_3\. Friends_

Their third first date doesn't go so well either.

"It's about time," Caroline said, as they sat down in the Mystic Grill.

Elena laughed. "Yeah, we haven't had much luck with this, have we?"

Caroline opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by someone else.

"I didn't know you guys were gonna be here tonight!" Bonnie exclaimed. Caroline closed her eyes and sighed. "Are we having a girls night? Why wasn't I invited?"

"It was kind of…" Elena started.

"Spur of the moment," Caroline finished.

Bonnie pulled a chair up and began talking amiably with them. Elena and Caroline shared a disappointed look. Sometimes Bonnie was really, really oblivious. But at least no one's life was in danger.

_4\. Enemies_

Their fourth first date was ruined before they could even finish planning it.

Elena was lying on her bed Saturday morning when Caroline called.

"You remember that diner our moms used to take us to on the weekend?" Caroline asked, the moment Elena answered.

"You mean the one on the far side of town that had the playground outside?"

"The one our moms and Mrs. Lockwood went to so they could have a girls day with no husbands-"

"But they still made us play with Jeremy and Tyler," Elena finished, smiling at the memory. They were only maybe 9 years old at the time. So young. So oblivious to the horrors that would come.

"So you remember?"

"Of course. What about it?"

"We should go there. Today."

"Okay-" she started, but she didn't get the chance to ask when, because Caroline let out a horrifying scream and the line went dead.

"Caroline!" she cried. She dialed the number, but her phone went straight to voicemail. She dialed again. The third time, she dialed a different number.

"Elena?"

"Stefan!" she exclaimed. "Something's happened to Caroline," she said, knowing he could get to the Forbes house a lot faster than she could.

Caroline was gone.

It was three days before they found her, bled nearly dry in the basement of a particularly nutty member of the Founder's Council. Elena spent the rest of the night feeding Caroline a bag of blood and holding her as she fell asleep.

_5\. Spontaneity_

Significantly less planning went into their fifth first date.

Caroline showed up on Elena's doorstep, holding a large picnic basket.

"What's this?" Elena asked, a smile forming across her face.

"I just grabbed a bunch of stuff from my fridge," Caroline said. "I thought since… well, planning these things never seems to work. We could go to the lake and have a picnic."

Elena grinned, then frowned down at her pajamas. "But I'm all grungy."

Caroline smiled and pulled her out of the house. "I happen to like your cupcake pajamas," she said, as they walked arm in arm down to the lake.


End file.
